The Snack Pack
The Snack Pack is a group of Trolls seen in the 2016 movie Trolls. Their leader is Poppy who is the princess of the Trolls. About The Snack Pack's origins are largely unexplored, save Branch and Poppy. The few details known is that Cooper joined it some point before Trolls having separated from the other Funk Trolls. The group otherwise consists of Pop trolls. The group spends most of their time attending parties and its stated in The Beat Goes On! that each of them also went on a Swag Stag hunt with King Peppy after becoming Best Friends with Poppy. After the events of Trolls Branch took the place of Creek among the group and eventually also becomes best friends with Poppy. The group originally teased Branch about his grumpy loner lifestyle, but ceased after they learnt his reason for being the way he is. Most of the group are Pop trolls with Guy Diamond being a Glitter Troll and Fuzzbert a Fuzzling. Cooper is a Funk trolls and the only one who is from another of the 6 main Tribes. The Snack Pack Members Current * Princess Poppy - Poppy is the leader of the snack pack and princess of the Trolls. She is very optimistic, if not naive, and loving. She is also shown to be selfless, heroic and a good leader. * Branch - Branch used to be an overly paranoid survivalist but as he and Poppy grew closer on there journey, he learned to find his inner happiness. * DJ Suki - DJ Suki is a friendly DJ for the Trolls and when their is a musical moment she is always ready to lay down some beats. * Guy Diamond - Guy Diamond is a party on two feet who has a lot of body confidence and loves to dance. His voice sounds auto tuned. * Satin and Chenille - Satin and Chenille are twin fashionista sisters who know a lot about fashion and are vital for putting together Poppy's outfits. * Biggie - Biggie is the largest member of the group but also has the biggest heart and is a real softie. He also has a lot of love for his pet worm Mr. Dinkles. * Smidge - Smidge is the smallest member of the group, who is disciplined when it comes to nutrition and enjoys exercising. * Cooper - Cooper is the oddest looking member of the pack being a rare giraffe like Troll but he has a great deal of enthusiasm. *'Legsly' - Legsly is a tall Troll with long legs, first sighted in Trolls World Tour. She has replaced Fuzzbert it seems as a member. Former * Creek - Creek is a former member of the Snack Pack. He was a zen, wise and well-liked Troll. Though the group has generally forgiven him for his betrayal, he is no longer considered their friend. * Fuzzbert - Fuzzbert is a strange Troll he is a great of view. Fuzzbert is considered a member until Trolls World Tour where he has apparently been replaced by Legsly. Trivia *The ages of the group are largely unknown except a few vague hints; **Poppy is a baby when the Trolls escape Bergen Town 20 years before Trolls main storyline begun. **Branch was a child before the escape making him older then Poppy by a few years. **Guy Diamond meanwhile has a son Tiny Diamond in Trolls World Tour so is of parental age. Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Main Characters Category:Trolls